FilthyWhore
Jacalyn Jageman (born ), better known online as FilthyWhore, was an American YouTuber from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She was one of the original YouTube vloggers and was one of the first YouTube stars. There are many claims that her channel was allegedly the most subscribed on YouTube. Many people actually deny this but in an interview of her by renetto from 13 years ago, they mention her being #1. The earliest visual record of YouTube's most subscribed channels was a screenshot of a list of them on their official website on May 17, 2006 where Smosh had already gained a considerable lead on her. Name Origin Four years before making her YouTube channel, one of her friends bought a t-shirt that said "Whore Fucker". She said that she liked the t-shirt. Her friend showed her that they had another t-shirt named "Filthy Whore". She bought it and she always wore the shirt when she went to parties and then people got the wrong impression due to the shirt. Afterwards, the name stuck with her. YouTube Career Jacci created her channel in April of 2006. She was 21 years old by the time she started to create YouTube videos. She lived in Toronto at the time and had brunette hair however moved to Philadelphia shortly afterwards and changed her hair to blonde and pink. Her first video, uploaded April 17th, was on another YouTuber who had also found fame at the time by the name of EmoGirl21Toronto where she made fun of her booty dancing. This video immediately made her have one of the fastest growing channels. When she started, YouTube did not have their current adsense program and the community was very small so she interacted with fellow YouTubers and viewers in positive and negative manners considering she was very polarizing during her time on YouTube. She had also created a blog website and other social media accounts like Myspace to connect more with her fanbase. She has since deleted them though. At the time, she also done giveaways for her subscribers. She uploaded videos often, the content ranging from makeup tutorials (she worked as a makeup artist prior to YouTube), to story times to just talking to the camera like it was a person to giving history lessons to vlogging. Her most popular videos received tens of thousands of views. She frequently would make bored or confused faces and encouraged or discouraged her fans on camera as a joke. She would many times start the videos by saying "Happy..." and whatever the day was along with what happened that day in history. She then proceeded to the topic of her video. She was described as quirky, sarcastic, random, creative, cute, funny, a bit dull, entertaining, relatable, smart, very trashy, and nice by her fans. She however was described to some haters as ugly, uncreative, desperate for attention (for example, she complained about being broke many times), dumb, crazy, weird, whorish, uninteresting, and mean. The reason why she was looked as trashy or whorish by her fans and haters was primarily because dozens of nude photos were released during her prime, some featuring her and another partner such as one of her ex boyfriends and random strangers. She claimed that the photos were leaked although it is unspecified who uploaded it on the internet. Sometimes how she dressed and acted on camera convinced people to label her as such. One day, Jacci asked her fans to put money in her PayPal because she was broke. YouTube punished her behavior by deleting some of her videos. Jacci still continued to post, however, her channel had shown severe signs of stagnation beginning in January 2007. She eventually went in to obscurity and deleted her channel sometime after December 26, 2007 with her last recorded subscriber count at 19,985 on December 26https://web.archive.org/web/20071226173923/http://www.youtube.com:80/FilthyWhore. By the last time her channel was recorded, FilthyWhore had dropped to the 82nd most subscribed on YouTube, while the channel at the #1 most subscribed spot on YouTube, Smosh, was four months into their year and a half long second reign as the most subscribed YouTube channel, which happens to be the third longest most subscribed YouTube channel reign of all time. She has not returned since and many people online do not know how she is doing as of today. Trivia *Most people are not aware that she was the most subscribed as due to no visual representation of her reign, people who keep track of the historical most subscribed channels don't consider her that. *She was a contributor to former music label site, Riffage.com. She heavily promoted the site in August 2006 and the site launched the next month. References Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers